character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Pontos
Summary Pontos is the Primordial God of the Waters & the Ocean, and arguably the primary antagonist of the Manga Saint Seiya: Episode G. He is one of the Four Great Gods birthed by Gaia, the Mother Goddess, and also the God of Fate, with his hand guiding and swaying the currents of the ocean of time. Pontos is a truly vile and sinister deity, who revels in his power over mortal and immortal alike, and views humanity as worthless, laughable dolls under his absolute control. A complete sadist, he brings despair and suffering to mankind for his own enjoyment, and holds the belief that human existence holds no purpose other than to fulfill the whims of the gods. His opinion of other deities is hardly noble, either, as he views them as nothing but pawns to be manipulated for his own gain. The only being whom Pontos has any good-will towards is his mother Gaia, who he holds immense love and devotion towards. Throughout the Episode G storyline, Pontos' primary goal is to release the Mother Goddess from Zeus' seals, and to do so he his inflicts influence over all, with both the Titans and the Saints as pawns beneath his hands, their conflicts and battle ultimately serving to fulfill his will. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C Name: Pontos Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Classification: Deity, Greek God, Protogenos, Primordial God of Waters Age: Older than the Universe Powers and Abilities: 7th, 8th and 9th Sense User, Dunamis & Eschatos Dunamis User, Superhuman Physical Capabilities, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8), Flight/Levitation, Psychokinesis (Telepathy, Teleportation and Telekinesis, on a Cross-Universal range), Concept Manipulation, Reality Warping (Controls the primordial Chaos from which the universe and all its components were born. Holds the power of the universe's creation, and of its infinite expansion), Fate Manipulation (His hands can sway the currents and courses of fate, manipulating the very history to his whims), Spatial Manipulation (Scaling from lesser deities who can bend the very fabric of space to their whim), Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Through the 8th Sense, holds absolute control and awareness over his soul, and through his nature as a deity can control the souls of mortals on a whim), Life & Death Manipulation (Can induce death upon mortals with but a thought), Mind Manipulation (Far weaker characters can destroy a person's mind entirely, shattering their nervous system, fully rewrite a person's memories, trap them into illusions indistinguishable from reality which break their sanity, etc), Matter Manipulation (On a Quantic-level. Deities on his level can create matter out of nothing, and shape it with their will), Elemental Manipulation (Controls all the elements that make up the universe), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation (The lesser Titan Iapetus holds and controls an entire universe of formless darkness and nothingness), Entropy Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility (Due to his nature as a incorporeal primordial force of nature, physical attacks simply pass through him), Forcefields, Attack Reflection (Due to his autority as a deity, attacks from lesser beings are automatically reverted back to their user), Existence Erasing/Durability Negation (Can destroy beings capable of regenerating from absolutely nothing), Water Manipulation, Acausality, Causality Manipulation (On a level that overwrites the entirety of the Space-Time Continuum itself), His Cosmos passively disables the Five Senses + Mind, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, and Existence Erasure Attack Potency: At least Low Multiverse level (Even the absolute weakest Titan can create a universe and all it encompasses from nothing, with little effort. Pontos himself is far more powerful than any Titan with the exception of Cronus, including immensely powerful Titans such as Coeus and Hyperion, viewing them as nothing but pawns under his control) Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown. Likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal Durability: At least Low Multiverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: 'At least Low Multiversal 'Standard Equipment: His Ars Magna Intelligence: Very High. He is quite knowledgeable about the Universe and Cosmos, an excellent fighter and a natural in the control of Cosmos. Pontos manipulated the Titans into doing his bidding. Weaknesses: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Melas Kyma '(Black Wave) (黒キ波 – メラス キューマ, ''Merasu Kyūma): Pontos concentrates his Dunamis into a massive black sphere, which is projected towards his enemy at full speed. Upon collision, which upon collision explodes into a wave of destructive power. *'Melas Helix '(Black Spiral) (黒渦 – メラス ヘリクス, Merasu Herikusu): A technique that acts as a continuation of the Melas Kyma. Pontos concentrates a great amount of his Dunamis into the Melas Kyma, which explodes as a strong water current that submerges his enemies and destroys everything in his path *'''Arkhein Control (コントロール, Arkhein Kontorōru) : A mental technique that Pontos uses to take control over someone. Projecting his Cosmos telepathically, he creates a seal around someone's arm, forming the Greek Word Arkhein in moving letters of light. From there, he holds full control over the being's body and mind, controlling his thoughts, emotions and sensations through his will. The only way to destroy the seal is to destroy the very photons that make up the Arkhein letters. *'Dunamis Whirlwind': Summoning his Dunamis around himself, Pontos creates a potent whirlwind which neutralizes and absorbs all enemy attacks, and also erases those who approach it on a Sub-Atomic level. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Characters Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Water Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Causality Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Fate Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Space Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Element Users Category:Void Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 2